


Moment of Weakness

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Abuse of Power, Akechi Mitsuhide is His Own Warning, Hero Worship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Surrealism, Unhealthy Obsessions, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: Disregard is perhaps the one thing Akechi Mitsuhide truly fears.





	Moment of Weakness

“The Date brat lives.”

Mitsuhide could feel his blood run cold in his veins. Not out of fear, no – but out of panic. Had he taken a misstep? No, impossible – Date Masamune still had a very important role to play that he remained, for now, unaware of. It was all part of the plan, the plan to truly elevate Nobunaga-kou, to see him in his true, indestructible form bound not by earth or body! But Nobunaga-kou, if he heard of it, would not likely approve, and thus Mitsuhide had resolved to keep it all hidden, for the greater good. For his Lord.

Had he given himself away?

“He will not prove to be a danger, Nobunaga-kou,” Mitsuhide purred instead, his eyes still lowered to the ground as he quickly thought ahead. He understood now what made his Lord so truly terrifying to his enemies – it was impossible to tell what he was going to do next. How thrilling it was, to know the true _fear_ that Nobunaga-kou could inspire! It must have been considered a miracle, he thought, that he had been able to provide a sufficient enough reason, thought up quickly and without much substance to it.

“Mitsuhide.”

His heart nearly stopped. Yes, Nobunaga-kou.

“Come closer.”

He rushed to comply. With each step, he melted a little further into the ground – was he to be rewarded, punished? It didn’t matter, soon they would no longer be bound by these mortal concepts – Nobunaga-kou would ascend once and for all, a true divine king! 

Nobunaga’s eyes narrowed dangerously, and Mitsuhide realized his mistake with a pang of dread.

_You’ve shown too much, you’ve not fallen in line –_

_Angered your Lord_

The cold splash of the sake pouring down over his head, his hair, came as a waking shock, and Mitsuhide remained crouched there, his knowledge of the situation having slipped away from him entirely. Nobunaga-kou – he was _furious,_ the rage radiating off of him warmed him to the core, and it took him a second to comprehend that he was trembling himself. Eyes wide lips parted how _glorious_ it was, and how infuriating that he had, once again, slipped.

“You have,” he whispered, licking the sake off of his upper lip with a trembling, pointed tongue, “my _deepest_ apologies.” 

_Let me show you how I can atone let me show you_

He looked forwards, once, and briefly thought about throwing himself down and clutching to Nobunaga-kou’s shin, getting as close as he could to the essence of this intoxicating man who was beyond mortality, beyond this realm. Yes yes yes _destroy me!_

Mitsuhide’s lack of restraint for that one moment, however, would cost him – he reached out to Nobunaga, full of hope of what his punishment might entail – let it be beautiful, let it be bloody! He wanted to scream, and he wanted his Lord to be the one to draw those wretched sounds from him, gods _knew_ he was good at it. It was with cold indifference that his hand was slapped away. His hope plummeted.

 _I expected more from you –_

_You have failed me, Mitsuhide._

“I understand, Nobunaga-kou,” he whispered, dragging himself forwards and laying on his side, curling around his Lord’s feet like a cat, shivering and soaked in sake as he was. “I will atone.” The painful jab of Nobunaga’s foot into his side was damning as it was sweet. How terrifying it was to truly understand the devastation that his Lord could cause.


End file.
